


Защищать

by NoahLeroy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Вопросы доверия, порочные круги и кое-чей эдипов комплекс.





	

Когда Канеки спустился в их импровизированный зал, Аято уже заканчивал с тренировкой. Наверняка почувствовал его присутствие, но не посчитал нужным обратить внимание. Его плечи были непривычно напряжены, а руки и ноги мелко подрагивали. Сказывалось то, что в Кокурии его знатно потрепали, и нужно было еще немного времени, чтобы восстановиться окончательно. Канеки готов был дать ему это время, но Аято сам себя загонял. 

\- Присоединишься или так, попялиться пришел?  
\- Решил проверить, все ли у тебя нормально.  
\- Как видишь, я в полном порядке, мамочка.

Канеки тяжело вздохнул и подошел ближе, накрыв напряженную спину Аято ладонями и ласково разминая ее. Когда мышцы под его руками начали расслабляться, а Киришима перестал всем своим видом напоминать высоковольтный столб – только дотронься и убьет, он попытался донести свою мысль, взвешивая каждое слово, чтобы случайно не нарваться на мину. С Аято было тяжело, с этим не поспоришь, но и он сам был далеко не подарком и прекрасно это понимал.

\- Ты не в порядке, - и видя, как резко вскинулась грудная клетка, поспешил добавить, - не спорь. Я говорю сейчас не о теле. Ты быстро вернешься в форму, мне ли не знать.  
\- Верно, я вернусь в форму, и сейчас это единственное, что важно, - Аято вывернулся из его рук и развернулся, глядя со смесью усталости и раздражения.  
\- Мне важно, чтобы _здесь_ , - Канеки постучал указательным пальцем по лбу Аято и, не удержавшись, ласково разгладил сердитую морщинку на переносице, - все пришло в норму.  
\- Не хочу слышать о нормальности от такого психа, как ты.  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- Я тоже.

Тому, что разговор зашел в тупик, Канеки ни капли не удивился. Ожидаемо. Привычно. То, что касалось Аято, было словно выжжено, выцарапано на подкорке, и даже время Хайсе не притупило этих игр с порочными кругами, где молчание порождало молчание, забота – отчужденность, а крепнущая привязанность – новое молчание.  
Тем не менее, в этот раз заученная программа дала сбой. Аято сделал резкий шаг на встречу, и прижался виском к его челюсти в каком-то невыразимо детском жесте, торопливо заговорив куда-то в шею.

\- Если что-то пойдет не так, позаботься о Тоуке и Хинами.  
\- Брось. Не рано ли думать о смерти?  
\- Я не говорю, что это случится завтра, но когда-нибудь – точно. Кокурия позволила мне понять, что я не бессмертный. Я прошу, потому что доверяю тебе.

Мысли о смерти, которыми сейчас было заполнено все пространство, неизменно вызывали глухую тоску, тихую ярость и давящее чувство вины, неотделимые и переходящие друг в друга. Он чувствовал повисшую вопросительным знаком злую решимость, исходившую от Такидзавы, застывшую многоточием невысказанную боль и горечь потери Цукиямы, свои собственные сожаления он и вовсе не брал в расчет. От Аято, всегда зубами хватавшегося за свою жизнь, слышать это было больно вдвойне. Тем не менее, Канеки прекрасно его понимал. Он медленно отстранился, зарывшись напоследок носом во влажные, пахнущие ветром, потом и пылью волосы, и пошел к выходу.

\- Просто позволь мне делать то единственное, что у меня хорошо получается.  
 _Защищать._  
\- Если ты о пафосности и занудстве, то кто я такой, чтобы тебе запрещать.  
\- Глупо озвучивать такие просьбы, - он спиной чувствовал настороженный взгляд Аято, - они самые важные для меня люди. А тому, кто будет угрожать _твоей_ жизни, я просто переломаю кости. На этот раз все двести шесть. Поэтому настоятельно советую: не будь врагом самому себе.

Уже коснувшись дверной ручки, он оглянулся напоследок, ловя раздражение, разбавленное мягкой неуловимой ноткой страха. И улыбнулся, когда ее полностью вытеснило чувство совсем другого рода: доверие.

\- Я рад, что ты не слабак.  
 _Как он._  
\- Завязывай уже со своим эдиповым комплексом.

В конце концов, кому понравится бесконечное сравнение с тем, кто никогда уже не сможет никого защитить.   
А ответный жест Аято наталкивал на мысль, что ломать все двести шесть не обязательно – можно ограничиться тремя фалангами. Без среднего пальца еще никто не умирал.


End file.
